


Happy holidays Cas

by Muchtowriteabout-nuthin (The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-04-20 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/Muchtowriteabout-nuthin
Summary: Where Dean and Cas follow a seasonal tradition
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Happy holidays Cas

Dean didn’t need to be told that he resembled a deer in headlights, he fecking felt it! For years, he’d known better than to get caught up in such predicaments left out by seedy motel owners to screw over the unsuspecting punters. All for the sake of adding a little extra seasonal festivity around the place. He supposed the management took a sick pleasure in catching the unsuspecting in situations like this and see the conflict written over the victim’s faces as they battled with their conscience reminding them that it was a just a friendly tradition.

Yet despite it all, he found himself struggling to tear his glance away from the poisonous sprig hanging overhead, only managing subtle glances back towards Cas who had just as unfortunately been caught in the trap with him.

Did the former angel even want to follow tradition? Did he?

Notably swallowing, Dean slowly dragged his teeth across his upper lip, stuttering a nod at no given question but a concerned mention of his name. The pair had narrowly missed out on being caught in the same predicament a few years previously though that had been easier to cover with his friend's lack of customary knowledge and the potential lie, too which Dean had convinced himself that, the unfathomable angel just might have smited (smote?) him.

This time was different. Cas had evolved, had taken to the hardships of being human, like a champ. He’d picked up and understood references that had otherwise been met with a cold unflinching reception. But things between them had also changed. 

Rolling back a shoulder, Dean managed a slight smile. He could do this. He was Dean F**king Winchester!

His insides twisted with what felt like an entanglement of fluttering butterflies on catching a knowing smile looking back at him and taking that as consent he leaned in, regaining some of his face front confidence as their bodies shifted, stopping just short of any actual contact. His lips had readily parted as his nose gently nudged the tip of the others, waiting patiently for him to raise his face just slightly, before slotting their lips comfortably together. Such an intimate motion. One that could and on Deans part had heartily been taken for granted. It was also something that took practice just to perfect. Not that he was passing judgement in this particular moment.

Just savouring, memorizing and tasting.

Gently nipping at the others lip, he moved a hand to rest on the angels side, the other stroking cautiously up the length of his arm tracing across the folds of the all to familiar trench coat before allowing the backs of his fingers to gently caress a path across the blades of his shoulder, then shifting further then so he could carefully wrap his dextrous fingers loosely in his hair. cautious not to pull.

He could feel Cas’ lips move and press firmly against his own, replicating the slow rhythm effortlessly set for them. Only just allowing the tip of his tongue to tentatively sweep across the partly open seam of the angel's lips. He fought with his own need to press further, unwilling to complicate an already questionable friendship. 

Still, it shouldn't have surprised him that Cas had shown willing to mirror the technique, rewarding him with a slight brush of wet warmth as he decidedly pulled away. Forcing a breath through his nose, Dean struggled to look at the other, dropping his glance down towards the growing space between them. His hands steadily falling back down to his sides, his thumb just catching at the suture of his pants pocket. 

“Happy Holidays Cas”.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to the party but better late than never right?


End file.
